Human beings consist of several hundred muscles and bones, to enable complex joint operations. Conventional training or exercise machines have significant limitations in terms of the number of muscles that one machine can exercise. Indeed, they are very much limited in the muscles that they can strengthen.
For example, one machine may assign loads to and train the muscles for pushing forward the arm. Another, separate machine may apply a load to the muscles for pulling back the arm.
The various independent machines each require various independent movements. Thus, when one goes to a typical fitness gym, one may need to use at least ten types of machines and perform ten types of movements, in order to train the muscles of the whole body.
As examples of known exercise machines, U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,419 discloses a multifunctional exercise machine that is simply constructed and foldable, to be suitable for use in a private home. U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,170 discloses a full body exerciser which consists of a torso exercising apparatus for performing various calisthenics and maneuvers to tone and build the body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,116 discloses a universal physical exercising device comprising a U-shaped vertical frame structure and a pedal member, for facilitating full kinematic exercises.
However, none of these conventional machines can provide the simultaneous imposition of loads on every possible work scope of the joints below the neck, in the human body. Neither can they offer the application of all such loads with only one machine having a simple design, using only one series of movements.
Therefore, an apparatus that allows the simultaneous application of loads in all operational directions of the joints of the whole body (below the neck), using one machine, is highly desired. It is also desired to obtain a training apparatus for training all of the muscles simultaneously, with one series of movements.